Mixtape : Gone Days
"Mixtape : Gone Days" - третий цифровой сингл Stray Kids. Он был выпущен 26 декабря 2019 года. Текст Бан Чан, Ли Ноу, Чанбин, Хёнджин, Хан, Феликс, Сынмин, I.N Корейский= 시간이 멈췄어 신호등 안 바뀌어 나이는 계속 들어 But we ain’t moving on 기억에 머물러 그래서 안 바뀌어 시야는 좁아져 눈 좀 떠 uh 이해는 돼 그 당시에 다 그랬다는 걸 근데 난 왜 그걸 이제 들어야 하는겨 You think you’re right Nobody’s right 오직 의견 그때는 그때 지금은 지금 제발 놔줘 매일 똑같은 말 지겹지도 않아? 알고 보니 말한 기억도 안 나는 Gone days 왜 자꾸 다 안된다는 건데 지나간 과거 신경 꺼 ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days 꼰대 Woah (Go away) 꼰대 Woah Uh oh 이것저것 말해줘도 비염 세척하는 것처럼 흘려 이상하게 뭔 말만 해도 난 잔소리밖에 안 들려 흠 과거 속에 갇혀 있다고 나도 끌어당기지 마 어찌 보면 조금 불쌍한 것 같아 I’ll tell you why 인생 선배 입장에서 가르치고 싶은 마음 10년 20년 후 성공했으면 하니까 신경 써줘서 고맙기도 해 매일 똑같은 말 지겹지도 않아? 알고 보니 말한 기억도 안 나는 Gone days 왜 자꾸 다 안된다는 건데 지나간 과거 신경 꺼 ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days 꼰대 Woah (Go away) 꼰대 Woah Uh oh 꼰대 Woah (Go away) 꼰대 Woah Uh oh Gone days 어차피 올해도 끝났는데 "나 때는 말이야" 그만 좀 해 더 이상 참기가 힘들어 ey Gone days 걱정돼서 그러는 거 이해해 그래도 한번 믿어줘 ey 다가올 미래를 책임질게 Let me be myself Gone days 왜 자꾸 다 안된다는 건데 지나간 과거 신경 꺼 ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Gone days 왜 자꾸 다 안된다는 건데 지나간 과거 신경 꺼 ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days |-|Романизация= Shigani meomchwosseo Shinhodeung an bakkwieo Naineun gyesok deureo But we ain’t moving on Gieoge meomulleo Geuraeseo an bakkwieo Shiyaneun jobajyeo Nun jom tteo uh Ihaeneun dwae geu dangshie da geuraettaneun geol Geunde nan wae geugeol ije deureoya haneungyeo You think you’re right Nobody’s right ojik uigyeon Geuttaeneun geuttae jigeumeun jigeum jebal nwajwo Maeil ttokgateun mal jigyeobjido ana? Algo boni malhan gieokdo an naneun Gone days Wae jakku da andwendaneun geonde Jinagan gwageo shingyeong kkeo ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Kkondae Woah (Go away) Kkondae Woah Uh oh Igeotjeogeot malhaejwodo biyeom Secheokhaneun geotcheoreom heullyeo Isanghage mwon malman haedo Nan jansoribakke an deullyeo Heum gwageo soge gachyeo ittago Nado kkeureodanggiji ma Eojji bomyeon jogeum bulssanghan geot gata I’ll tell you why Insaeng seonbae ibjangeseo gareuchigo shipeun maeum Shipnyeon ishipnyeon hu seonggonghaesseumyeon hanikka Shingyeong sseojwoseo gomabgido hae Maeil ttokgateun mal jigyeobjido ana? Algo boni malhan gieokdo an naneun Gone days Wae jakku da andwendaneun geonde Jinagan gwageo shingyeong kkeo ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Kkondae Woah (Go away) Kkondae Woah Uh oh Kkondae Woah (Go away) Kkondae Woah Uh oh Gone days Eochapi olhaedo kkeutnatneunde "Na ttaeneun mariya" geuman jom hae Deo isang chamgiga himdeureo ey Gone days Geokjeongdwaeseo geureoneun geo ihaehae Geuraedo hanbeon mideojwo ey Dagaol miraereul chaegimjilge Let me be myself Gone days Wae jakku da andwendaneun geonde Jinagan gwageo shingyeong kkeo ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Gone days Wae jakku da andwendaneun geonde Jinagan gwageo shingyeong kkeo ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days |-|Английский= Time stopped The traffic lights don’t change I keep getting older But we ain’t moving on They stay in the memories That’s why they don’t change Getting short-sighted Open your eyes uh I get it, everyone was like that back then But why should I hear it now? You think you’re right Nobody’s right only opinion That was then and now please let me go The same words every day, aren’t you tired? You don’t even remember saying that Gone days Why do you keep saying no? Never mind the past ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Gone days Woah (Go away) Gone days Woah Uh oh Even if you tell me something I let it go out like cleaning my nose Strangely whatever you say I take it as nagging Hm just because you’re stuck in the past Don’t drag me in In some ways, I feel sorry for you I’ll tell you why You want to teach me as a senior in life You want me to be successful after 10 or 20 years Thank you for caring about me The same words every day, aren’t you tired? You don’t even remember saying that Gone days Why do you keep saying no? Never mind the past ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Gone days Woah (Go away) Gone days Woah Uh oh Gone days Woah (Go away) Gone days Woah Uh oh Gone days This year is ending anyway Stop saying "back in my days" I can’t stand it anymore ey Gone days I get it you’re doing this because you’re worried But trust me for once ey I’ll take responsibility for the future Let me be myself Gone days Why do you keep saying no? Never mind the past ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Gone days Why do you keep saying no? Never mind the past ey This is the new generation, go away Gone days Галерея Stray Kids Mixtape Project teaser photo 1.png|Тизер "Mixtape Project" Stray Kids Mixtape Project teaser photo 2.png|Тизер "Mixtape Project" (2) Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Клип от Mu:fully en:Mixtape : Gone Days Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Stray Kids Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.